


The First Time

by KatsOnTheRun



Series: Life's Funny That Way [1]
Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Batman, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, F/M, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Kind of a slice of life thing, Red String of Fate, Some emotional baggage but not a ton, Sort of an AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsOnTheRun/pseuds/KatsOnTheRun
Summary: Life as a vigelante is always an interesting one.  Even though they're not aware of it, Jason and Alice's lives are very much intertwined in both civil and crime fighting affairs.





	The First Time

The first time Alice meets Jason he was dressed as the Red Hood, and Alice was patrolling as Day Break. 

She'd noticed him a few days prior in the outskirts of her section of the city. That night he'd finally made his way into her section which in it of itself was not a problem. So she observed from a distance watching as he ran around beating the crap out of lowlifes. 

Alice didn't mind him at all at first. He was making her night easier than it would have been otherwise. She only intervened when he pulled a gun on a man who'd landed one too many punches on the red hooded vigilante. 

"That's enough of that" she barked her real voice scattered through the mic in the face mask she wore. She jumped down from her spot on the rooftop landing between the vigilante and the man who'd angered him. She turned to the lowlife who mumbles a fuck when her attention landed on him. 

She narrowed her eyes at him  
"Scram idiot you should know better than to pull that shit in my neighborhood. Get lost before I let little red over here shoot you" he didn't need to be told twice before turning tail and running off. As she turned her attention to the man in the red mask standing in front of her. 

 

Jason studied the woman in front of him. The only features he could easily make out were her pale baby blue eyes because the rest of her was covered in a white mask. It distorted her voice much as his own helmet did. he'd noticed the hint of roboticism in it when she'd spoken. 

Alice rested a hand on her hip eyebrow raised at the man in the red helmet.  
"While I personally don't care about excessive force." She started studying the man in front of her his gun still in his hand and she was not sure if he would turn out to be a friend or foe. He was huge and if it wasn't for the big red bat symbol on his chest she would have taken him out the second he pulled his gun on the civilian, low life or not. 

"Id suggest refraining from murder red less the big boss catches wind of it" he moved and Alice tensed ready to go on the defense but the man in the red hood just holstered his gun. She smiled under her mask not that he'd be able to tell. But she pulled off her hood revealing pale pink hair in an attempt to show him she wasn't intending to fight him either. 

"Why should I care about you or your boss" his voice was deep anger clear in it but his posture relaxed. Maybe he knew the old man she thought. 

Alice relaxed, he wasn't a threat to her right now a small sigh escaped her lips as she stretching her arms above her head in an attempt to show him she wasn't looking to pick a fight either.  
" I don't know that I'd call him boss, but the old man is stuck in his ways is all. You came to Gotham and didn't bother to learn about the head honcho and his rules?" She raised an eyebrow at him her tone teasing. 

"I know just don't care." Jason relaxed his posture not really looking for a fight with this woman either. But he felt like she knew exactly the strings she was pulling. 

 

"You don't have to care Red. You just have to either one" she put her arm out I from of her one finger up as she spoke  
"Follow the rules or two" she put a second finger up  
"move to a different neighborhood." Jason rolled his eyes he found her actions childish but couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips.  
She sighed running a hand through her hair not being able to read the man in the hood at all. 

"Listen, guy, I don't care what you do but I personally don't feel like dealing with the old man if he catches wind that I'm letting a gun-happy vigilantly run around in my area."  
She huffed out tilting her head at him. 

"So just do me a solid yeah? and refrain from killing anyone." Jason watched as the cute animal themed vigilante in front of him went from cute and teasing to serious. 

Her eyes hardened standing straight and Jason felt like an entirely new person was standing in front of him when she said  
"I'm only diplomatic once" even though it was a robotic voice he was hearing he could still make out the hint of venom in what was clearly a threat.  
Jason nodded and she smiled at him under her mask. Not that he'd be able to see it before the two of them turned and parted in opposite directions. 

Day Break wasn't sure how or when it happened and Red Hood didn't know either. But slowly over the course of several weeks, the two fell into a rhythm. They met for patrol at the Gotham water tower. Jason tapped into the police frequency and Alice listening for any indication of activity in her area from Bats through her earpiece. 

They patrolled the streets together but she never tried to stop him when he was a little more violent than necessary. And while Alice was curious about her new companion she knew intrusion wasn't something he'd welcome. 

 

"It's two in the morning I know you're shot and I know you don't feed yourself." Alice tossed Jason a bag of something when she met up with him at their usual spot.  
"Trying to poison me, sweetheart?" Jason teased.  
"My grandpops made them. They're really good and no I would never defile his cooking by using it to poison someone" she rolled her eyes at him and he chuckled peering into the bag to see some blueberry muffins they were still warm and he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face, telling himself it was only ok because the mast covered it. He loved blueberries. 

Jason looked up at her, she wore a mask always a mask concealing her expression from him. It frustrated him to no end but he guessed she probably felt the same way he did. At least he could see her eyes and overly expressive eyebrows. 

"I'll be on the other side of the tank. I promise I won't peak" she winked and wiggles her eyebrows at him before walking past him and sitting down on the other side of the Gotham water tank.

It was their routine, he wasn't sure when it happened but he found himself in her sector of the city more often than not. She didn't care about him or his past or how rough he was as long as he cleaned up his mess. Jason still wasn't sure if she worked for Bats or if she acted on her own within established rules. But he didn't think he cared because for some reason when she was around he wasn't angry. 

Which of course angered him at first and if he'd ever seen her with the Bats then maybe things would be different. But whenever the dark night arrived with one of his little robbins she was nowhere in sight. And for the life of him, he didn't even want to find out. 

There was something peaceful about their dynamic. She had no perceived notions of him or who he was nor did she seem interested in them. They would join up she'd feed him, they would sit on opposite ends of the Gotham water tower so that he could take his hood off and eat.  
It was peaceful and it terrified him because peaceful was not something he was allowed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever work on Ao3 please be gentle. I'm new to the Batman red hood universe and I am still learning please enjoy. This work is inspired by Batman as well as Red Hood and the outlaws. Previously titled Life Finds a Way


End file.
